Quirks
by Beautiful Allusion
Summary: Ziva David learns about the habits and quirks of her new step-siblings, Tony, Tim and Abigail Gibbs. Set after Coming of Age and A Bonding Moment. Team as family. Info inside. Involves Jibbs.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS and all recognizable characters are property of the original authors/creators, I make no profit from this story.

**A/N: **Set in my own little family universe, first and second in the series _Coming of Age_ and _A Bonding Moment_ respectively, though can be read on its own.

**Important Information: **In this story, Gibbs and Jenny are married, Tony is Gibbs oldest son (19), Tim is Gibbs second son (16), Abby is his youngest child (14) and Ziva is Jenny's daughter (18). Series is not in chronological order, and I recommend reading _Coming of Age_, it's the best in the series by far.

**Quirks**

Tony and Tim looked up from the dining room table as a shriek echoed from the second floor, startling the three oldest children in the Gibbs clan into silence as they paused all immediate activity and looked up, as if by some miracle they'd be able to see through the ceiling.

"Well McGoo, shall I go or you?" Tony sighed as he threw his cards down onto the table and lifted a few of his poker chips, letting them drop back into a neat stack from a few centimetres above the rest, "don't look at me like that, I watched _The Cat in the Hat_ with her yesterday."

"What is going on?" Ziva asked quizzically from the island counter where she was pouring milk into her tea, holding the carton upright in her hand and screwing the cap back on as she watched their exchange, "why was Abby screaming?"

Tim looked at Tony and then sighed as well, letting his cards fall to the table as he pushed his chair back, "no wait," Ziva called as he made to step through the door, catching his arm to hold him back, "I'll go. You stay and finish playing poker with Tony."

Tony raised his eyes at his little brother and just shrugged, turning back to the cards and flipping both hands over, smiling at the fact he would have won before dealing them out again, allowing Tim a moment to talk to Ziva in the doorway, "are you sure?"

"Of course," she flicked some of her long hair over her right shoulder and let it fall gracefully behind her as she adjusted her headband and wandered through the living room door and up the staircase, just in time for another shriek to ring out with a couple of whines, "Abby?"

The thirteen year old grabbed her hand the instant she stepped through her doorway and proceeded to cower behind her, pointing all the while with one black, fingerless gloved hand at the small black creature that was the source of all chaos, "get it out of here!"

Ziva took another look and moved further into the room, grabbing a copy of _Gothic Star Magazine, _that Abby loved so much before moving to the violet coloured wall and smacking the back cover against it, watching the body of the creature fall to the ground before scooping it up with a tissue and tossing it in the nearby trashcan along with the tissue she used to wipe the back of the magazine cover.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou," Abby smiled as she bounced around her stepsister and hugged the usually firm Israeli around the waist, puzzling her further as she grabbed the magazine and tossed it on the bed.

"Abby," Ziva started as she guided the goth girl to the mattress and sat her down, crouching in front of her and holding her hands in her lap within her own, "I don't understand how you can practically worship bats and wolves and things but are afraid of _that_. It was only a moth."

Although Ziva was only eighteen, being the daughter of a Mossad Director she had been trained in self defence, knife throwing, numerous other martial arts and even shooting, and knew from a number of survival training camps and nights under the stars, that moths could get a hell of a lot bigger than the one Abby had been screaming about, and that even then, they did not hurt you.

"I know," Abby said a little quieter as she gazed down at her stepsister, used to this conversation because of how many times she had had to give it and how many times she had heard Kate say it, "but I'm terrified of them, can we just leave it at that?"

"Okay," Ziva sighed as she continued to hold Abby's hands and stood up, squeezing them gently before dropping them completely and offering a smile before leaving the room, "I will have Tim fetch you when tea is ready."

Ziva was half the way out the door before she thought of something, wrapping herself halfway around the doorframe and sticking her head in to ask, "Why does Tony keep calling Tim, Mc…Goo?"

"Oh," Abby laughed a little as she flipped the page of the magazine and rolled onto her stomach, kicking her feet into the air, "McGee is Timmy's name, Tony just embellished on it as a nickname. It doesn't mean anything."

The goth went back to her magazine and Ziva backed out again, giving a confused nod as she swept down the staircase and into the kitchen to pick up her tea and her book and check on the meal she was preparing.

"What was it?" Tony asked without looking up from his cards as he laid out the next two, throwing a chip into the pot and then staring down his younger brother, laughing as he folded.

"There was a moth in her room," Ziva said breezily as she took a sip of her tea and used a wooden spoon to stir the mixture on the stove, placing a lid back on the saucepan and then joining her stepbrothers at the table and observing the new deal, "she was scared."

"Ah," Tony managed as he shuffled and folded and made adjustments to his deck, "I thought that was the case, and a pointer Kid, you give away your hand when you make that face," cursing under his breath Tony whacked the table lightly, shaking his head from side to side, "sometimes I really hate Dr Seuss."

"So you knew she was afraid of them then," Ziva questioned once he was done, holding three cards in his hand and looking intently at Tim again, "have you tried to fix this."

"No can do," Tim finally added, breaking eye contact with Tony and looking towards Ziva, "she's only been afraid of them since Kate, well, you know. The psychologist she went to explained it all."

"What Probie is trying to say," Tony jumped in as he finished his bet, "is that its Abby's way of holding on to Kate. Maybe someday she'll grow out of it, maybe not."

"Oh," Ziva leant her chin on the leg that was pulled up to her chest, sipping from her tea again and watching the game play for a few more rounds, "Tim could you go get Abby please, tea shall be ready in a few minutes."

Tony mumbled to himself as he put the cards away and destroyed the pot, mixing it with the other poker chips and watching his brother head through the lounge for the stairs, "Tony, I thought you said Tim had no middle name."

"He doesn't," Tony said again as he packed the chips into the case and stored it in the desk drawer, moving to the kitchen and grabbing some place settings before heading back to the table, "his full name is Timothy McGee-Gibbs. Why?"

"No reason," she continued to stir the food methodically as his stare tried to bore a hole into her back, making her aware that he wasn't buying her story, "I just heard him answer the phone. No middle initial, he said. I found it…strange."

Tony grunted in approval and set about fixing the table again, bickering friendly with his siblings as they walked in the door, "Tony, what time is Daddy getting home?"

"Eight thirty, Abbs," Tony grinned as Ziva handed out the plates and took her own seat, "could you do us a favour Zee-vah and leave some on the heat for the 'rents."

"Would it kill you to say please?" she shook her head as she talked and smiled when her back was to him over the stove. Abby and Tim had their little quirks; at least they were not as annoying as many of the ones she had become acquainted with, through Tony.


End file.
